


Lucky to Run Into You

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“well this is really awkward considering the last time we saw each other, i was screaming at you to never talk to me again, but like, my dog recognized you all the way across the park and literally dragged me over here because she misses you so hi” AU from <a href="http://avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com/post/137345189751/post-breakup-aus">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky to Run Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a pun. No, I am not sorry.

Clint shivered against the wind and tried to sink deeper into his coat.

Lucky, unperturbed, bounded ahead, pulling at his leash.

“Luck, maybe we could hurry this up?” Clint asked. “I’m dying out here.”

Lucky just looked back briefly, with the dog equivalent of a grin on his face and kept moving forward.

Clint sighed and resigned himself to what was going to be a long walk.

Then, Lucky suddenly went very still.

He looked to the side; his nose went up in the air, twitching.

“What is it?” Clint asked.

Without warning, Lucky shot forward, barking like a maniac, taking Clint with him.

Clint struggled to keep up, desperately trying to reign Lucky in. “C’mon Luck, it’s probably just a squirrel-”

Lucky pulled him across the park, headed right for a person who looked even colder than Clint did, with their hood up, hands buried in their coat.

Lucky’s leash escaped Clint grip and Lucky leapt at them, paws scratching at their chest.

They pulled their hands out of their pockets and held Lucky, stroking him.

“I’m so sorry,” Clint said, jogging up with Lucky’s leash in his hand. “I don’t know why he-”

Clint cut off abruptly when the person looked up.

“Bucky,” he breathed.

Bucky winced. “Hi.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Um,” Clint said. “I’m sorry he jumped on you. I guess... he just missed you.”

Bucky smiled wryly. “I missed him too.”

_Bucky walked in the door, setting his keys on the side table. “I’m here.”_

_Lucky bounded up and jumped on Bucky._

_Bucky laughed and said, “I missed you too, boy.”_ _  
_

_Clint came around the corner, wiping his hands off on a dishtowel. “What about me?”_

_Bucky grinned and kissed him. “I missed you as well.”_

“So,” Clint rubbed the back of his neck. “How have you been?”

“Uh,” Bucky continued to pet Lucky. “Good. I’ve been good. How about you?”

“Good, good,” Clint bobbed his head. “Really... good.”

“Good,” Bucky said seriously.

It was enough to make Clint crack a smile. “Steve said you finally bought that motorcycle.”

_“Babe, look,” Bucky shoved the magazine under Clint’s nose. “Look at this bike.”_

_“Mm-hm,” Clint said disinterestedly, though the corners of his mouth twitched._

_“You are not looking.”_

_“No, I am,” Clint didn’t take his eyes off the bow he was restringing. “Very nice.”_

_Bucky stared at him for a moment._

_Then, he leapt at him, tackling him back into the couch._

_“Hey!” Clint said, laughing._

_Bucky straddled him and smooshed the magazine against Clint’s cheek. “Look at this gorgeous piece of machinery, you ass!”_

_“Bucky!” Clint laughed, pushing half-heartedly at Bucky. “Get off!”_

_“Not until you look!”_

_“Alright!” Clint took the magazine and looked at the motorcycle. “Okay, you’re right. The bike is really cool.”_ _  
_

_“I’m gonna buy it,” Bucky said. “When I have the money, this baby’s gonna be mine.”_

_“Going full bad boy on me, are you?”_

_“Yep,” Bucky said. “And when I do, you’re not gonna be able to keep your hands off of me. I’m gonna look so sexy with this thing between my legs...”_

_“Mm,” Clint wrapped his hand around Bucky’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “I think you’d look sexy with something else between your legs too...”_

_Bucky grinned and kissed him, the magazine falling to the floor._

“Yeah, I did,” Bucky smiled softly, pink rising in his cheeks. “Finally, got the money saved up.”

Clint could remember how scrupulously Bucky had saved for the bike, dropping every extra penny into a jar on the dresser.

“I’m proud of you,” he said seriously. “You worked hard for that.”

Bucky’s eyes clouded over with pain. “Yeah. I did.”

_Clint gripped the edge of the counter. “Bucky, I’m not playing therapist with you.”_

_“I never asked you to,” Bucky said. “I never tried to force you to spill your guts, okay? But you can’t keep it all bottled up.”_

_“You’d know that better than anyone, right?” Clint accused. “Always one to share every little thought.”_ _  
_ _Bucky’s jaw set. “That’s not fair. You know that-”_

_“What do I know, Bucky?” Clint shouted. “I know that you preach to me about sharing my fucking feelings, but you’re the one who goes running to Steve with your problems!”_

_“Steve is my best friend,” Bucky said hotly. “I know how to talk to him.”_

_Clint laughed bitterly. “Oh, you know how to talk to him. So you must talk to him about your nightmares then.”_

_“Sometimes,” Bucky said. “But you know what I talk to him the most about? I talk to him about you. I ask him how I can help you, get you to open up and feel safe with me.”_

_“Oh great,” Clint snarled. “Why would I need to discuss my feelings when you’re clearly parading them in front of people who don’t need to know?”_

_“I’m not exposing your secrets, Clint!” Bucky yelled. “I’m trying to figure out how to be in a relationship!”_

_“Oh, I’m so sorry I’m so difficult to be in a relationship then, if you have to go running to Steve!”_

_“It’s not about that,” Bucky scrubbed his hands through his hair. “You have to work at a relationship. You have to work hard. I know I’m working hard. Are you?”_ _  
_

_Clint’s expression turned to stone. “Let me save the trouble of working so hard. Because I’m done.”_

_“What do you mean, you’re done?” Bucky screamed._ _  
_

_“I’m done being second best!” Clint yelled back. “Second to Steve and second rate in this relationship! I’m sorry to make you work so hard on someone who wasn’t worth it!”_

_He turned and stomped out, slamming the door behind him._

_Bucky let out a scream of frustration, snatching the coin jar from the counter and hurling it at the door. The jar shattered and coins rained down, scattering everywhere._

_It would take him weeks to find all of them._

_He found the last penny from where it had rolled under the couch. The couch that Clint had sent movers to collect so he wouldn’t have to come back and do it himself._

Clint looked into those pained eyes and remembered the past six months, how hard it had been to move his things into Tony’s tower. No matter how many times Tony told him he didn’t mind Clint staying with him, taking up a few rooms, Clint hadn’t really unpacked, hadn’t been able to bear taking out his stuff that had once been _their_ stuff and remember Bucky.

He remembered how hard it was to see Steve for those first three months. He remembered how crushed he’d felt when he’d asked Steve how Bucky was doing and getting Steve’s pitying look in return.

“I don’t know if Steve mentioned this,” he said awkwardly. “But I’m seeing someone.”

The corners of Bucky’s mouth fell.

Clint hurried to correct himself. “A therapist! I meant I’m seeing a therapist.”

“Oh,” Bucky looked surprised. “That’s... that’s really great, Clint.”

They stood there, unspoken words hanging between them.

“I miss you,” Clint blurted.

Bucky looked startled.

“I only say that,” Clint said. “Because I’ve been wanting to say it to you, and to say I’m sorry. Which I am. Because you were right. I was keeping stuff bottled up and you were just trying to help and I took my issues out on you. And these past six months... they’ve been hell and I miss you so much.”

Bucky opened his mouth, still looking stunned.

“I’m not trying to get back together,” Clint hurried to say. “I know I hurt you a lot, and me apologizing one time doesn’t change that. But I wanted you to know.”

“That you miss me,” the corners of Bucky’s lips twitched. “And you’re sorry.”

There was a pause.

“Yeah,” Clint said lamely.

Bucky grinned and sighed, looking off to the side. “You wanna take a ride on my bike?”

“I-” Now it was Clint’s turn to be surprised. “What?”

“Yeah,” Bucky was still smiling as he looked back at Clint. “We can drop Lucky off at Natasha’s and then I’ll give you a ride on the bike. I did promise you when I bought it, I would take you for a ride.”

“Um,” Clint said. “Are you sure?”

“Yep,” Bucky said. “I’ll take you to our coffeeshop. You can buy me a coffee. You know, as another apology.”

“What?” Clint was seriously confused.

“Well, you said one apology wouldn’t change things,” Bucky shrugged. “So I thought we’d start with a second apology in the form of coffee and see how that changes things. What do you say?”

Bucky held out his hand and raised his eyes at Clint.

Clint stared at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes and moved forward.

He kissed Clint, gently, with all the love he’d felt in the past six months that had had nowhere to go until now.

Clint gasped.

Bucky moved back. “Are you with the program now?”

Clint nodded, looking breathless and surged back in for another kiss, hands coming up to cradle Bucky’s cheeks.

His fingers were cold on Bucky’s skin and Bucky shivered.

Clint grinned against his lips. “C’mon, let’s go get that coffee. You’re freezing.”

He took Bucky’s hand and they set off, Lucky bounding happily ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me comments and kudos if you liked! I live off of them!


End file.
